Another Scar
by seddiesane
Summary: We learned from Harry's mother that if there's one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it's love. When Hermione sacrifices herself for Fred during the final battle, is it because of love? Is it that love that gave her a scar similar to Harry's? If so, what does that mean about their buried feelings for each other?


It was the final battle. Everyone was spread out throughout the Great Hall fighting off the remainder of Voldemort's followers. Harry had just defeated the Dark Lord once and for all, his entrance into the hall attracted the attention of most the occupants in the room, deciphering his face attempting to reach a verdict as to determine if the war was in fact over.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Great Hall, Fred and Percy Weasley stood reunited battling off a persistent death eater. Percy then mumbled something, causing Fred to turn around and direct his attention to "the boy who lived (twice)". It was during those few seconds that the death eater raised his wand high above his head and prepared to cast the most unforgivable of spells.

Exhausted, Hermione made her way into the Great Hall, sensing the buzz of excitement the witch made her way over to Harry. That was until she saw what was happening, or rather, what was about to. There she stood witnessing a death eater raising his wand about to cast, what she could only assume to be the worst of all curses, onto none other than Fred Weasley as he was currently smiling at Hagrid and Harry realizing that the war had finally reached an end. She saw the death eater's wand moving faster and before she even had time to think, she sprinted towards the two.

"You are not—breaking up this family." Hermione thought to herself.

And as the unforgivable killing curse was leaving the death eater's mouth, Percy shouted,

"Fred! Look ou-!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Fred turned around, only to find that it was too late, the curse had already been cast and he saw as the deathly green light made its way to claim him. That was until, something blocked the fatal stream. As he stood in shock, it took Fred a few seconds to collect himself. That's when he noticed, the reason he was still alive and that death eater was dead, was because of the brilliant witch that was currently laying on the floor unconscious.

"HERMIONE!" Fred yelled as he rushed beside her. His scream was heard throughout the hall and immediately Harry, Ron, Ginny and George sprinted to the trio.

Hermione's small hand felt cold and lifeless in Fred's, however, he knew she was going to be okay, she HAD to be okay.

"Hermione love, you'll be alright. You can beat this, some silly spell can't take the incredible Hermione Granger down!" Fred professed hysterically to the young witch's lifeless body.

Within no more than a few moments, the rest of the family had made their way over to the two, everyone was in shock with different emotions seeping through. Harry had rushed over to Hermione's other hand and immediately tears began to sneak their way down his cheeks, while Ron and Ginny leaned on each other for support, each looking like they could barely stay standing, George had rushed to Fred's side obvious disbelief and sadness written all over his face. Molly, Arthur, Percy, Remus, and Sirius surrounded the group as well unblinking and grief-stricken.

"Mione, please, you can't—you can't die like this, not for me…" he choked out between sobs.

"Fred...sh-she's gone." George finally managed to choke out as he placed his arm around his twin. He couldn't believe it, no one could. Their very own Hermione Granger, gone. And most incredibly, she had risked her life to save Fred's.

The joyous, relief-filled atmosphere that had been present in the room no more than ten minutes ago was gone, and one filled with heartache, tears, and pain came to take its place as the occupants of the Great Hall mourned in disbelief at the loss of the brightest witch they had ever known.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi Guys! Hope you liked chapter 1! This is my first ever fanfic so i hope you enjoy :) I promise the story will get a lot lighter and become more of a sweet, more humorous story just give it a few chapters. Please let me know how you like it!**


End file.
